Vegeta x Goku  The Kiss
by goXve
Summary: What happens when two Saiyans, who is both worst enemies and friends, kiss each other after something terrible that have happen to one of them? Read to find out!    Warning: Yaoi  male x male  and sex, don't like, don't read!


**Vegeta ****x Goku - The Kiss**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, Goku and Vegeta, and the other characters © Akira Toriyama.

**Couple****:** Goku x Vegeta

**Warning:** Contains **sex.** Don't stand Yaoi (male x male) sex, do not read this story.

–

Goku sat by the sea, deep in thoughts. Everything around him was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of waves beating against the shore and the wind that whistled through the trees.

The whole day had been strange, one strange thing after another had happened to him. At first his and Chi-Chi's argue, and then he and Vegeta's conversation that led to that tender hug, which in its turn led to that kiss ...

Goku sighed where he sat and closed his eyes. He did not know what to do or what to think. But one thing he knew with certainty:

His and Chi-Chi's marriage was over.

It all had begun at the dinner table. Gohan and he had talked about how strong Gohan was and just contained to be. Goku was so proud of his son; he really wanted to be as strong as his father and help to protect the earth against the danger as his father always did.

When he and Gohan talked as best, Chi-Chi had suddenly received one of her outbursts and slammed her hands at the table so hard that Goku's and Gohan's laughter had get stuck in their throats. She had shouted, as usual, about how she disliked all that Goku did to her son.

"Gohan should not train with you as much as he does; he must study so he can become a good scientist and get a career! Earth can take care of itself; Gohan is not needed to defend it!"

"Mom, that's a lie, and you know it!" Gohan had responded in protest, which in its turn got his mother to become even more furious.

"Gohan, this is none of your business!"

"Chi-Chi, our son is grown up now and can make his own decisions. You know it, so let Gohan do what he wants to do", Goku had told his wife with a calm voice. "You just don't want to let him go, right? He is still your little boy - and he always will be - but you must understand that Gohan has his own life now."

At first it seemed that Chi-Chi was going to sit down and quit the argue. Goku was just about to breathe out a sigh of relief when his wife literally screamed in his face.

"Of course he is my son, what did you expect? I'm his mother and should therefore know what is best for him, should I not? What's best for my son is to have a normal upbringing and a good job, and to get it he must have good grades! In order to get good grades, he must study hard!" Chi-Chi's eyes exploded with rage against her husband who was sitting just three feet's away from her.

Goku sighed and closed his eyes slowly before he spoke. "Chi-Chi, do not start again. We have been through this a thousand times, if not more. Our son is not a baby anymore, so stop treating him like one."

"Mom, Dad is right. I have my own life now that I decide over. If I want to train with my dad, I'll do it. You have no right anymore to ..." Gohan's voice got interrupted by his mother's hand that hit him on the cheek.

"Shut up, Gohan! Just shut up, this does not concern you!" Chi-Chi stared at Gohan with such a hostile glance that Gohan was scared. This could not be his mother!

"Chi-Chi, what the hell are you doing?" Goku screamed and grabbed his wife's arm. "Are you completely insane? You injured Gohan, you hit him!"

As if Chi-Chi had woken up from a dream she first stared at Gohan's cheek, then down at her hand and then up at Goku. She started crying and Goku released her arm. "I ... I ..."

"Chi-Chi, you are no longer the woman I married. You have changed a lot these recent years, but not for the better, I fear. I have thought about it for a long time, and now I know that my decision is right.

I intend to divorce. I want nothing more to do with you."

With those words Goku went out of his and Chi-Chi's house that has been their common one for so many years, forever ...

After the argue with Chi-Chi Goku went to the only person he felt he could talk to for the moment.

Prince Vegeta, his friend and worst enemy.

"Vegeta, are you here?" Goku knocked on the door that led into the special capsule that Bulma had given Vegeta so that he could train in peace. If there was a place where Goku would be able to find Vegeta, it was here.

Without waiting for an answer Goku opened the door and looked around inside the capsule. It was not long before he caught sight of Vegeta who sat leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. At first Goku thought that he was asleep, but the closer he got, the more certain Goku was that Vegeta just rested.

Vegeta wore only a pair of blue shorts with a pair of white socks and black sneakers. His upper body showed Goku that Vegeta had trained hard. Which in itself was not surprising, Vegeta always trained hard.

"Vegeta", Goku said again and putted his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Goku with a look that told Goku that he disturbed. Goku did not care about it, only smiled. "Hi, how are you?"

"Kakarot, you disturb me in my training. What do you want? If there isn't something important, piss off!" Vegeta stood up and began stretching.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to you." Goku sat down on the floor where Vegeta just had been sitting. Tears began flowing down his cheeks, but he did not do anything from getting them to stop running down his cheeks.

Vegeta stared at Goku with surprised eyes. Why did the fool cry? "Kakarot, stop cry like a baby!"

"I ... can not help it, Vegeta. I ..." Goku sighed and told him what had happened a few minutes ago. "What should I do? I can not go back to my house, or perhaps I should say Chi-Chi's house now."

Vegeta snorted. "As if I would care, you do whatever you want! It is your problem, not mine." Vegeta began to train again without so much as give Goku a glance.

After a moment of silence, Goku looked up at Vegeta. A feeling hit him and caused him to think. It told him that he ought to think about something that had to do with Vegeta.

Then it hit him: Vegeta knew how Goku felt now, at least roughly. Vegeta had also lost someone he loved, even if it had happened many years ago. His father, King Vegeta, was murdered when their home planet was destroyed by Frieza.

Goku looked closer at Vegeta. Had he seen wrong, or had Vegeta's movements became more … angry? Did he also think about his father right now?

"Vegeta, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ..." began Goku, but when Vegeta turned his head and looked at Goku with angry eyes, he stopped.

"Oh, so now you are sad, huh? Good for you, I could not care less!" To both their surprise, tears began streaming down Vegeta's cheeks. He wiped away them fast, but they were replaced with new ones.

Goku stood up and before he or Vegeta had understood what was happening between them, Vegeta had Goku's arms around himself. None of them neither said nor did anything. They just ... stood there while Vegeta cried out his grief over his lost father. Soon, even Goku started to cry again, but he cried for the love he always thought had been his, but as he now did know didn't exist.

"Kakarot, release me ..." whispered Vegeta but Goku did not make any attempt to let Vegeta go.

Instead Goku looked Vegeta in his eyes. What he saw in them were things he had never before seen in Vegeta's eyes. Missing, loneliness, sadness ... all those things you feel when all you ever loved has disappeared from you.

"Vegeta", whispered Goku and approached Vegeta. For a second Goku could swear that he felt some kind of connection between him and Vegeta that he never had felt before. It was as if, as if they were a step closer each other than before.

As if they finally had gotten to know each other.

"Vegeta …" Goku whispered again, but this time their lips met in a kiss.

At first the two Saiyans just looked at each other, and then they closed their eyes and let the kiss take over. Goku pushed Vegeta closer to himself and was surprised when he felt that Vegeta did not protest.

After a minute, which felt like an eternity, they released each other. Vegeta looked terrified and wiped away what was left of the kiss from his lips. "Kakarot, you ... You fool, what are you doing?" Vegeta hit Goku so hard that he flew across the room and hit his back in the wall.

Goku stood up and wiped away some blood. "Vegeta, that was a little unnecessary, don't you think?"

"Unnecessary? What wasn't what we just did, then?" Vegeta screamed and tried to hit Goku again, which just transported himself away from Vegeta.

Without a word Goku went out of there because he didn't want to fight. He knew just as much as Vegeta why he had kissed him, and _why both he and Vegeta had seemed to like it._

There Goku now sat leaned against the tree by the sea, he began to cry again. He was so confused, what happened to him? Why had he kissed Vegeta? Had he developed more than friendly feelings towards the Saiyan who was his enemy, but also that was his friend?

A sound behind him got Goku to be on his guard. Someone was coming towards him, but who was it? The person in question had hidden his energy, which made it harder for Goku to be able to figure out who was coming.

Soon a person came out of the shadows and stood beside Goku. The person in question leaned against the tree and looked out to the sea, just as Goku did. The silence that broke out was not an unpleasant one; it was a pretty nice one.

"So, you decided to show up here, of all places?" Asked Goku and looked up at Vegeta, who stood with folded arms.

"Yes, we need to talk." Vegeta tore his gaze from the sea and turned it against Goku.

Goku just nodded and waited for Vegeta to continue. When Vegeta did not, Goku decided to that he had to start. "Vegeta, I'm sorry for what I did, it was ... wrong."

"Yes, it was. Why would such a fool as you get the idea to kiss a prince, like me?" asked Vegeta and grinned.

Goku laughed a bit before he continued. "I guess the loss of Chi-Chi, or rather the love I thought she gave me, made me do what I did. I have not received any direct attention no that front for a while, which was one of the reasons that I began to suspect that something was wrong."

"You mean that you and your wife's sex life did not work?"

Goku blushed but nodded. "Yes, exactly."

It went quiet, before Vegeta grinned again. "In that case I will not let you wait any longer, Kakarott."

Without any warning, Vegeta took a hold on Goku and pushed him up against the tree. His clothes went off pretty fast and so did Vegeta's. Goku stared at the Saiyan before him, had he gone mad? What was Vegeta doing?

"To tell the truth, so hasn't mine and Bulma's relationship worked so well either. When you gave me that kiss, it made me realize that I have needs that must be satisfied, just like you, Kakarott." Vegeta's words got Goku to feel needed, which in its turn made him excited.

Vegeta saw it and laughed. "Well, I probably don't need not ask you if you are ready, Kakarott. You speak for yourself, or perhaps I should say that your body does it?"

Goku had never understood that sex could be so wonderful. With Vegeta, it was as if it were raised a notch higher. Goku finally got out his desires and the feeling it gave him made him finally feel ... whole.

When Vegeta took him, everything else seemed to disappear. There were only them two left on earth. Goku had never felt anything like this before, and he wanted more of it. On Vegeta's way of pushing himself into him, it made Goku realize that Vegeta felt the same.

Afterwards, the both Saiyans lay next to each other and puffed out. Goku had a smile that he never had given Chi-Chi. With Vegeta it did just felt perfectly normal to smile a smile that spoke of what he felt. Given what had just happened between them two, it seemed not at all surprising.

"Thank you, Vegeta."

Vegeta mumbled something and looked up at Goku. "For what?"

"For that you trust me and did this for me. It helped me a lot, not only for me but also for you."

"Huh, if you think I did it just for you, then you are dumber than I first thought", was Vegeta's response.

Goku turned to Vegeta and took a gentle hold of his chin. "I never doubted that it was so", said Goku and lifted Vegeta's head up against his own.

Their lips met once again in a kiss, but this one was hungrier. Even though they just had given life to their desires and even got them out of their bodies, they both knew that it would not stop with just this one time.

Not long after, Goku could once again feel Vegeta inside himself. He screamed out his pleasure, and did not care about anyone who might hear it.

The only thing that mattered was he and Vegeta. His prince, his ruler.

Vegeta, the Saiyans Prince.

4


End file.
